


Smoak Smoke

by kis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était avec une clope au bec que Felicity parvenait a ne pas craquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoak Smoke

**SMOAK SMOKE**

* * *

 

*******

*****

Enfermée dans sa micro salle de bain, Felicity Smoak étudiait son profil de très près. L'image que lui renvoyait son miroir était à faire peur à n'importe quels Daleks.

En face d'elle se tenait une blonde à l'air hagard. Les joues étaient creuses, des cernes d'un violet foncé prenaient place en dessous de ses yeux. D'un simple touché de ses doigts squelettiques, la jeune femme touchait sa peau d'un blanc qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avant.

Les derniers événements en date ne l'avaient pas aidée à aller mieux.

Quand elle fermait les yeux, Felicity se revoyait dans le sous-sol du Verdant, le plafond qui commençait à tomber. Ce soir-là, elle avait essayée de s'échapper, surmontant sa peur, emportant avec elle sa tablette et courant le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Avec les morceaux de plafond tombé au sol, les bruits sourds provenant de dehors et la poussière qui emprisonnait sa respiration, Felicity se croyait en pleine guerre mondiale.

Dans sa course folle, elle n'avait pas vu un morceau de plafond tomber droit sur elle.

Elle s'était réveillée deux jours plus tard à l'hôpital, Oliver et Diggle autour d'elle. Diggle lui faisait un pauvre sourire tandis qu'Oliver se tortillait dans tous les sens. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Des larmes perlaient son visage quand Oliver lui conta les derniers événements.

Malgré la haine que Tommy éprouvait pour Oliver ses derniers jours, Felicity arrivait à parler tranquillement avec le jeune homme quand il travaillait encore au Verdant. Elle avait vu que c'était un homme plein de vie qui était fou amoureux de Laurel. Elle s'était prise d'amitié et de pitié pour lui.

Oliver l'avait mise de côté «  _pour ta protection Felicity_  », avait-il dit.

«  _Ma protection mon cul ouais !_  » pensa amèrement la jeune blonde en se dirigeant vers son secrétaire. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle détestait rester chez elle. Elle voulait aider, être dans l'action.

Elle hésita un moment, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle allait faire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ce genre de chose remontait à son adolescence mouvementé. Felicity avait eu du mal à s'arrêter, mais elle y était arrivée.

Ouvrant brusquement le tiroir de son secrétaire, Felicity prit une boîte en bois d'ébène. Elle prit le paquet qui s'y trouvait et alla se caler dans son balcon. D'une main agile, elle ouvrit le petit paquet, prit ce qu'il y avait dedans pour le fixer entre ses dents. Felicity alluma son briquet et tira une latte, son visage contre les faibles rayons de la lune.

Quand elle fumait, elle réussissait à s'évader et revenir dans le passé, auprès de sa meilleure amie. Celle avec qui elle faisait les 400 coups et qui l'a surnommait affectueusement «  _Smoak Smoke_  ».

_Smoak Smoke, Smoak Smoke, Smoak Smoke, Smoak Smoke_

Une ambulance roula non loin d'ici, déchirant le silence anormalement paisible de la nuit.

Felicity souffla une dernière bouffé de fumer avant d'écraser tout doucement sa cigarette.

_Smoak Smoke, Smoak Smoke, Smoak Smoke, Smoak Smoke_

Ce soir elle ira rejoindre une nouvelle fois les démons de la nuit en attendant désespérément de réintégrer le duo Diggle-Oliver.


End file.
